Amanecer
by Mei80
Summary: Él le haría el mejor regalo que podría hacerle. Hameron


Era verano ya. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la Navidad y su vida había cambiado por completo. Ahora tenía novia, una chica, con las que pasar las noches; pero daba la casualidad de que también tenía que pasar con ella los días, lo que hacía que su relación estuviera más centrada en el trabajo que fuera de él. Verdaderamente no disfrutaban de sus momentos juntos, si el trabajo no terminaba demasiado tarde tenían un caso que ambos llevaban en la cabeza hasta su vida personal. A ella siempre parecía afectarle el problema por el que atravesaban y creía que él era algo así como inmune a ello, pero no era así. Él estaba preocupado por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas; algunos días resultaban maravillosos, algunos fines de semana, pero la mayoría de ellos acababan en peleas o riñas por estúpidas razones relacionadas con el trabajo.

Se sentía impotente ante la situación. Le prometió una vez ser un compañero ejemplar (al menos para ella), aprender a comportarse cuando estaban juntos y dejar de lado el sarcasmo y la ironía con la que siempre le recibía. Ella sabía que él había aprendido a quererla y que la amaba de verdad, pero en las últimas semanas parecía para los dos que el sentimiento no daba más de sí. Un profundo miedo a que se rompiera invadió su cuerpo. Se enfadó con su trabajo y consigo mismo. Si antes era él el que cerraba las puertas, ahora que por fin había decidido ceder el destino les reservaba otra sorpresa. Y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

* * *

Llegó el final del día. Acababan de resolver un duro caso satisfactoriamente, pero llevaban más de tres noches sin dormir. Ella apareció en su despacho sin la bata, con ropa de calle y con su bolso en el hombro.

- Cariño, vámonos a casa.- dijo ella. Bostezó.

Él asintió y se levantó de la silla sin decir nada. Apagó todas las luces y el ordenador. La sala estaba tenue, solo iluminada con el reflejo de las bombillas del pasillo. Él pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y caminaron hacia la puerta. Llegaron al pasillo y se dirigieron al ascensor. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Sabía que con frecuencia para él era incómodo, bastante tenía su pierna con aguantar su propio peso como para sumarle una cabeza. Él lo dejó pasar porque nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de que ella lo tomara como apoyo; le encantaba que confiara así en él y que le demostrara su cariño con un solo gesto. Le hacía feliz sentir la cara de ella en un estado perpetuo de relajación. Le gustaba que él fuera el responsable de ello.

Llegaron andando lentamente al ascensor y entraron. Él apretó el botón del -1, el del garaje, y el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido, estaba entrando en sueño, estaba casi dormida. Él, al darse cuenta, levantó su mano y copó toda su mano con la mejilla de ella.

- Descansa.- le dijo en voz baja.

Salieron del ascensor en pocos segundos. Ella caminaba casi sin darse cuenta, más por la inercia y el ritmo que marcaba el cuerpo de él que porque supiera que estaba andando. Llegaron al coche de House, el Corvette, y él la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, llevaba tres días sin dormir y en cuanto había bajado la guardia el sueño le había sobrevenido. Él la miró con ternura, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y reclinó un poco el asiento para que el cuello no se le resintiera.

Dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en su sitio. Accionó el contacto y lo más silenciosamente que pudo arrancó el coche. Apretó el botón que hacía que la capota se cerrara, no quería que el viento la molestara mientras dormía, no quería que nada la molestara.

Salió del aparcamiento del hospital conduciendo despacio, mientras metía un cd de música melódica en el autorradio y comenzaba a sonar. Se relajó al verla tan dormida, parecía que llevaba horas así. Su cara se había destensado y tenía una profunda sonrisa en los labios. "¿Estará soñando conmigo?" pensó él y rió en silencio. "Eso espero".

Sin saber muy bien por qué una idea pasó por su mente. Iba a hacerle el mejor regalo que era capaz de hacer, quería premiarla por lo que había aguantado todos estos meses y quería pasar con ella aunque solo fueran cinco minutos de verdadero descanso. Al llegar a la desviación para coger la autopista dejó de lado las carreteras secundarias y se adentró en el ancho asfalto lleno de carriles. Estaba dispuesto a conducir toda la noche para hacer realidad su sueño y para ser completamente feliz por un momento desde hacía meses.

No es que no hubiera sido feliz junto a ella, lo había sido y mucho, pero la falta de tiempo y de descanso le impedían llegar al cien por cien. Por nada del mundo habría cambiado estos últimos meses, había descubierto en ella a una compañera, una relación más allá del sexo y las conveniencias y se sentía cómodo. Incluso había accedido, a los pocos días de haber empezado su relación, a que ella lo dijera en público. Con frecuencia se demostraban cariño sin importar quién estuviera a su alrededor y en el hospital era voz pópuli que eran pareja y que seguramente se mantendrían así durante mucho más tiempo. Él se sentía agusto, la relación con ella no había significado que él debiera cambiar su forma de ser, por lo que había seguido siendo un auténtico cabrón con todo el mundo. Incluso con ella algunas veces, pero siempre sabía perdonarle. Quizá por eso se enamoró de ella.

Mientras conducía por la autopista recordó el día en el que acordaron salir juntos. No fue una sorpresa ni les pilló de improviso a ninguno de los dos, simplemente un día se encontraron cara a cara y lo hablaron. Era el día 26 de diciembre y mucho había ocurrido en aquel último año entre ellos dos y a su alrededor. Él había superado su segunda ruptura con su ex, ella había madurado, entre los dos habían salvado la vida de Foreman y él había recibido un disparo. Todo cambió a partir del momento en el que él fue atacado, para él y para ella. Él comenzó a comportarse de manera diferente respecto a ella, incluso una vez le dijo que estaba orgulloso en la capilla del hospital. Fue un momento muy intenso para los dos, sabían que se había cruzado una línea, él había iniciado un contacto físico, por primera vez había sacado la cabeza de su concha y había dejado hablar a sus sentimientos. Ella también cambió su comportamiento respecto a él; había crecido como persona y ya no le temía ni a él ni a sus palabras. Comenzó a plantarle cara para regocijo de él, que disfrutaba con cada disputa que mantenían, pues la sentía cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno.

Aquel 26 de diciembre ella entró en su despacho a media tarde con algo en la mano.

- Ayer Papá Noel dejó algo para ti en mi casa- le dijo avergonzada, estirando el brazo y dándole un paquete.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte- contestó él congiéndolo con ambas manos.

Ella sornió débilmente y se dio la vuelta. Salió. Él sonrió también y se agachó para abrir el fichero que estaba a sus pies, en el que guardaba unas revistas, una botella de whisky y había guardado durante doce años el expediente de Esther. Sacó de él un paquete de tamaño mediano y lo movió en el aire. Lo volvió a meter y esperó a la hora convenida.

Al final del día una sombra se dibujó en la puerta del laboratorio, donde ella se encontraba haciendo unas pruebas.

- Ayer no solo pasó por tu casa. También estuvo en la mía.- Entró en la sala y se acercó a ella con su paquete en la mano.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó ella incrédula. Él asintió mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo¿cómo sabías...?- no terminó la frase, ella le cortó.

- Casi cuatro años son suficientes para conocer a alguien.

Él rió.

- Ábrelo- le dijo con nerviosismo. Ella abrió el paquete y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- ¿Cómo has sabido...?- le miró ella impresionada.

Él levantó las cejas y sonrió. Ella vio que él iba a decir algo pero fue ella quien lo hizo:

- Casi cuatro años son suficientes para conocer a alguien- dijo ella mientras los dos asentían.

- Parece que sabemos mucho el uno del otro- continuó ella.

- Haríamos buena pareja¿no crees? - le preguntó él en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

- Lo creo, siempre lo he creido.

- Pero yo no te quiero. - se sinceró él.

- Lo sé.

- Pero podría llegar a hacerlo. Me falta práctica, solo es eso. Si tú me ayudaras...

Y así sellaron su acuerdo de pertencerse el uno al otro. La sinceridad con la que él había actuado significó mucho para ella y él aprendió a quererla en poco tiempo, dándose cuenta del tiempo que había perdido negando lo evidente. Al parecer no se habían equivocado aquel día de Navidad.

* * *

Las horas de la noche pasaron una tras otra entre recuerdos y música. Ella parecía que no iba a despertarse nunca, llevaba dormida desde hacía horas y ni siquiera había cambiado de postura.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Los primeros rayos del amanecer brillaban en el cielo. Él llevó el coche por un camino empedrado que hizo que el vehículo botara varias veces, pero ella no se despertó "Menudo sueño, es como una marmota", pensó él para sí. Llegado a un punto detuvo el motor y miró hacia adelante. Eso era lo que buscaba, lo que llevaba buscando semanas. No había ruido, no había gente, solo paz y aire limpio. Decidió que era el momento de despertarla, justo entonces, no quería esperar más. No debía despertarse antes pero tampoco después, solo entonces.

- Allison...- le dijo lentamente al oído mientras le agitaba levemente el hombro- Allison...

- Mmmmm- respondió ella adormilada.

Él le sopló lentamente en la cara para que se espabilara y le dijo en voz baja:

- No quiero que te pierdas uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos que hay en el mundo,- ella se levantó del asiento y miró al frente- él continuó- después de ti desnuda, claro.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella perdida

- ¿Es que no te gusta? Lo he elegido especialmente para nosotros. Este será nuestro sitio, aquí nada nos molestará.

Las caras de los dos estaban cercanas y mirando al frente. A lo lejos estaba la orilla del mar, con las olas rompiendo contra la arena. El Sol asomaba por el horizonte, emanando de la línea que separaba el mar del cielo. Un ligero aroma a salitre y unas gaviotas madrugadoras hicieron que ella se emocionara al ver el paisaje.

- ¿Has conducido hasta aquí... por mí?

- Aja, por hacerte el regalo ¿te gusta?

- Sigues conociéndome muy bien- contestó ella mientras sonreía.

Estuvieron unos minutos mirando al horizonte sin decirse nada, no hacía falta. Ella rompió el silencio:

- Tenemos que ir a trabajar. Y tendremos que avisar que llegaremos tarde. Yo conduzco. Tú duermes.- le dijo mientras revolvía el pelo de la cabeza de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del asiento con rapidez y salir del coche para dar la vuelta y cambiar los sitios.


End file.
